


Another Kind Of Happiness

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' point of view on their new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It's nearly sunset, and Harry and I are in the middle of cooking supper, when I finally hear the dull roar of your motorcycle. You're home, my love. Home, I can't believe how quickly this cozy little house became home to me. Was it just as fast for the both of you I wonder? I think it must have been. The man hunted like an animal for crimes he didn't commit and the boy haunted by the lack of love and understanding, your need for a home must have been as strong as mine. I must make sure that you both share in the comfort I have found here.

Now Harry hears the sound of the cycle and leaves off peeling the carrots to peak out the window. He's as glad as I am that you're back, Sirius. Harry's made me feel so welcome. Was it hard for him to share you with me? If it was, he doesn't act it. Knowing what I know about his upbringing, it amazes me that he can be so generous and loving. He was a good student but I think he'll be a better friend.

You bounce into the house with a grin so infectious that I can't help but return it. Harry, suddenly shy, is pulled into a hug and then it's my turn. Your lips touch mine and it's all I can do to keep from melting in your arms. I want to forget everything and lose myself in your embrace. I pull away quickly, embarrassed by my reaction. You both laugh at the blush that colors my face and I can't help but smile. There will be time for more later.

It's a quietly domestic evening. Supper is cooked, eaten and tidied away while we chat and laugh over trifling things that make up ordinary life. Harry teases Sirius about the leftovers. Sirius wants to know what we think about planting a herb garden. I announce that we ought to buy a decent colander as the one we have is too small. Nothing important but it warms someplace deep inside me that has been cold for too long.

I spend the rest of evening curled up in a deep comfortable chair with one of my books. Sometimes I read, sometimes I watch you and Harry play chess, sometimes I sing along to the radio as it plays songs I half remember from years ago. The happiness on your faces furthers my resolve. I will do everything I can to make sure this lasts.

When it's time for bed I turn off the radio and start upstairs. We've already developed a routine for going to bed. I am usually first to retire. Harry will tidy up the chess pieces and then follow. You're always the last to come up. I know you need to go and check to see that everything is secure before you can retire. I understand this need to protect us so I haven't said anything about it. Besides, I have my own share of quirks.

The newest quirk requires me to wait at the top of the stairs for Harry to come up. You have your windows and locks we have this. Have you discovered it yet or is it something just between Harry and I? He's upstairs just behind me. There must not have been much to put away. His glasses glint in the light as he smiles down at me. When did he get to be so tall? I brush my hand through his hair and press a soft kiss to his temple. Remembering the tiny baby, the first infant I ever held in my arms, I savor the wiry strength of his arms as he hugs me close.

"Sleep well." I whisper and he whispers the same back to me. He goes to his room and I walk down the hall to ours. Harry always waits at the doorway until I have reached our room before he goes into his. Our ritual is over for another night.

Our room is not the largest in the house but it's warm and comfortable. Instead of using the lights, I whisper the spell that ignites the candles that wait on the tables beside our bed. I like the way you look in their glow. They lend a golden sheen to your skin and highlight your hair. I slowly undress and slip under the covers to wait for you, my love, my lover.

I hear your footsteps on the stairs. First you will go in to say goodnight to Harry. I can just hear the faint murmur of your voice and his sleepy response. Now, it's time to come down the hall and into our room. You pause for a moment, in the doorway, and smile down at me, lying in our bed, waiting for you.

I put my book on the table while you undress. You're thinner then I like and there are scars I don't remember from our time together long before. I don't want to think about how, just a few years ago, you were alone, hurting and hungry. Just as I don't want to think of Harry enduring the years of neglect, unwanted and resented by his relatives. Never again. Neither of you will ever have to endure that kind of barren loveless existence again. I'll do anything I can to see you both safe and happy.

You crawl, naked, into our bed, into my arms, into my heart. Your lips are warm and the fire that was sparked all those hours ago bursts into an inferno of desire. I think I ask about putting out the candles between our kisses but you say no. Your voice is rough and needy when you tell me that you need to see me. So I forget the candles, I forget Harry sleeping just down the hall, I forget everything but you. Your hands, your lips, your tongue, your sex are all fuel on the fire of my passion.

Afterwards, we lay content in the light of those candles. I am happier then I ever thought possible. I am loved, warm, safe and protected. All the trials we have endured, all the battles we have fought, all the heartache and loneliness we have overcome have brought us here to this warm little house. Whatever tribulations come our way, I know we can survive and even triumph over them. There is nothing so bad that we cannot face together.


End file.
